To Dream of a Hawke- Story Nineteen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: After trying unsuccessfully to conquer the nightmares she's been having on her own, Caitlin turns to a dream study group for help. However, Caitlin's personality changes dramatically after she returns from a seminar on lucid dreaming.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, I know nothing about lucid dreaming. I came across it when searching about dream research when considering writing this story because I am constantly looking for new concepts and plots to write about. The events in my story are not factually based and may not have any real relation to the study or teachings of lucid dreaming or even hypnosis. Basically, just take this for what it is…..fiction._

**This story was formally called Dreaming in the Rain. Part of chapter one it is still intact but the main storyline has changed.

**Chapter 1**

Caitlin eased her way down the steps of the cabin and walked out into the pouring rain. The water danced on her skin and ran down her face as she stood still, looking out towards the lake.

"Caitlin?" String called out to her. "Caitlin what's wrong?" He stood on the porch and stared at her. He was shirtless and barefoot with only a pair of jeans on. He shivered slightly at the cool air produced by the storm drifted across his torso.

When Caitlin didn't move, String went to her. She stood very still as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to catch a cold."

Caitlin turned and smiled at him. She pushed her rain soaked hair back out of her face and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. "String, have you ever had a fantasy?" she asked.

String smiled. "Of course, hasn't everyone?" he asked.

"This is mine," she said as she lifted her arms and removed her shirt. The rain continued to pour down her body and seemed to illuminate her chest. String pulled her to him and kissed her passionately when he finally understood her request.

String grabbed her rain soaked body and moved her towards the dock where they would have a place to lie down that wouldn't be in the mud. Caitlin helped him undress and he removed her remaining pieces of clothing.

He gently laid her down on the dock and moved on top of her. Suddenly the sound of machine guns ripped through the air. Caitlin looked up to see String's eyes glaze over and then close. The rain caused the blood to from his wounds to stream down over her body and she screamed.

"No!" yelled Caitlin. "No! Not String! No!" Caitlin quickly sat up in bed. She was sweating heavily and tears streaked down her face. Hearing her outburst, Saint John came running into her room.

"Cait, are you okay?" he asked gently as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Was it the same nightmare?"

Caitlin grabbed his arm. Saint John could feel that she was shaking. "Yes," she said quietly. "I don't know why I keep having this same bad dream. Every time Hawke and I try to be together in my dream, he dies."

"It's only a dream Caitlin," replied Saint John. "It's not real."

"I know," she said sadly. "But, what does it mean? Why do I keep having these dreams?"

Saint John sighed. "I don't know," he said trying to calm her. "Some say dreams are about fears we have in real life. I'm not sure if anyone really knows for sure."

After a few minutes, Caitlin assured Saint John that she was feeling better and he went back to bed. Unable to go back to sleep, she turned on the television and watched for hours until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day at Santini Air, Caitlin was exhausted. She tried to bury herself in her work to keep from wanting to sit down and take a nap. String noticed that she wasn't acting normal when she kept handing him the wrong tools that he asked her to pass to him.

"Cait, are you okay?" he asked after the third wrong tool was passed to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she said seemingly distracted. "I guess I'm just tired."

"I thought you said you were going to bed early last night," he replied. "That's why you didn't want to come out to the cabin."

"I did," she replied. "I guess I didn't sleep too well."

"Maybe you would have slept better at the cabin," replied String. "You should have come home with me."

String's comments agitated her. "Come on String," she replied. "Don't start with that. I'm not up for arguing about this again."

"I'm not arguing," he replied. "I just don't see why you don't want to move back in with me."

Caitlin sighed. "We'll talk about it later," she replied. "I'm just tired because I had a bad dream last night and I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."

Dom overheard Caitlin's last comment as he and Saint John came from the back office after hearing them argue. "Hey, maybe you should check out that new lucid dreams seminar I've seen advertised recently. They've had flyers all over the place."

"'That sounds like a great idea Caitlin," said Saint John. "It might help you since you keep having the same recurring nightmare."

String stopped working and moved to look at Caitlin. "You've been having regular nightmares?" he asked. "How come you've never told me about this?"

"It's nothing String," she replied trying to shrug it off. "Don't worry about it."

Dom walked over to the desk and rummaged through the paperwork stacked up on the end.

"Here it is," he said as he handed Caitlin the flyer. "It might be worth a try. It says it can help you overcome recurring nightmares."

String was quiet as he watched Caitlin read over the information Dom handed her. "You know," she said. "Maybe this could help me. I think I'll go and give them a call. It sure can't hurt."

When Caitlin went in the back office to make the call, String nearly accosted Saint John when demanding he share what he knew about her dream.

"Look String," he said trying to be diplomatic. "It's not my place to say. If you want to know what it's about, just ask her."

"I've tried," he said. "She doesn't want to tell me. I just don't get why the hell you get to know what's going on and I don't."

"I don't think that's by choice," said Saint John. "We're roommates. She can't help but tell me what's going on when she wakes me up screaming in the middle of the night."

String shook his head. "She should be at the cabin with me," he replied. "There shouldn't be any other choice."

"I know how you feel," said Saint John. "But, you promised to give her some time. If you push her now, you'll only be pushing her away."

Caitlin came out of the back office with a smile on her face. "Guys, I think this is just what I need," she said. "I leave for the seminar tomorrow morning. Maybe after this I'll finally get myself back on the right track."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chris Deaver sat in his lounge chair by a pool with a large cascading waterfall. He removed his sunglasses as his assistant approached him and sat down in the chaise beside him.

"Good news," he said. "Ms. O'Shannessy registered for our seminar. Apparently she's been having nightmares and wants us to study them and help her learn how to have lucid dreams to overcome her difficulty in sleeping."

Deaver laughed. "Well, now really?" he said. "Gee, Mr. Gibson, I wonder what has been causing those nightmares."

"It couldn't be the drugs we've been inducing her with could it?" replied Mr. Gibson sarcastically. "Seriously though, it will be much easier to move on with our plan now that she's coming to us on her own. Your flyer idea was genius."

"Of course it was," replied Deaver. "Soon, Caitlin O'Shannessy will help me achieve my biggest goal and she will love every minute of it."

"Just so you know," continued Gibson. "Your brother finally agreed to stay on in his usual roll as a lucid dream coach and ten others have signed up for this seminar. Everything is set up for our visitors including our very special guest. All will appear to be legit."

"Excellent," Deaver replied. "I'm so glad that my step brother agreed to let me be in charge of his business for awhile. This will be an interesting week. Oh, but don't forget that my name will now be Denson. We can't have Ms. O'Shannessy getting curious and researching me."

"Of course not," he replied. "Soon, you'll finally have your revenge and Archangel will not know what happened."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day, Caitlin drove out of town to attend her seminar. It was being held at what seemed to be an old hotel that was transformed into what they called the "Center for Dreams" home. The main building housed a large meeting hall, a dining room, recreation room and several private meeting areas. Two separate wings jutted off from each side of the main hall. One side held small labs for sleep study and the other were the guest's private rooms. Each was given the key to their rooms and told to settle in for about an hour before meeting up in the main hall.

Caitlin felt extremely nervous as the group met and were introduced to their lucid dream coach named Samuel Lawson and the head of the Center for Dreams Chris Denson. She and the ten others were asked to discuss with the group why they came to the center and what types of dreams they had been having.

"I've been having nightmares that my boyfriend is being killed every time we get intimate," she said while slightly blushing. "It's the craziest thing. I can't ever recall having dreams like this before."

Caitlin listened intently to the others as they described equally bizarre dreams. She felt better at having shared hers and knowing that she wasn't alone. It was comforting to know that others had been in her same situation.

"I'm going to ask that each of you sleep in the study labs down in the right wing tonight," said Denson/Deaver. "We want to study your brain patterns as you sleep your first night here. Tomorrow we'll hold several classes as a whole and you can sign up for individual time with Coach Lawson."

Caitlin followed the others as each was placed into separate small rooms with a large glass window to the hallway. The glass was designed so that the person on the inside could see out but no one could see in. Caitlin laid down on a gurney like bed and an assistant who was a young woman put electrodes on various parts of her head to measure brain activity.

"Dr. Denson will be right with you to get things started in a few minutes," she informed Caitlin. "Just relax and settle in."

Caitlin did as instructed and tried to calm herself so that she could fall asleep more easily. She was definitely tired and she hoped being at the center would help her.

"Are we ready Ms. O'Shannessy," asked Denson/Deaver as he quickly stuck a needle in Caitlin's arm.

"What is that for?" she asked. "What are you giving me?"

"Oh, it's just something to assist you in relaxing," he replied. "You see, most guests have a difficult time falling asleep their first night here."

"Won't that give you a false reading on my brain activity?" she asked.

"Oh, no," he replied. "It will actually show us much more. Don't worry, we are experts at this and I believe you'll be satisfied with the results."

Caitlin couldn't help but give in. She felt herself drifting as his words became harder and harder to understand. It was as if he was speaking in slow motion and his words were dragging. She immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_FYI: Deaver is the same character in The Final Goodbye who use to work for the Firm and sent Gianna in to do the work for him. They didn't catch him in that story because well, I wanted to use the character at least one more time. Once again, I know nothing about mind control etc. This is just fiction. Thanks for the reviews so far and for understanding my "restart" of this story._

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Gibson joined Deaver in Caitlin's room. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Deaver. "She should be in just a twilight sleep by now."

"Miss O'Shannessy, can you hear me?" asked Deaver.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good," he continued. "We are going to spend the next hour or so briefing you on your mission."

"Mission?" she asked. "Like for Michael?"

"Well, no, you see Ms.O"Shannessy, Archangel is now your enemy," said Gibson. "He has something very special that I want and you are going to help us get it."

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"First of all, the people who you think are your friends you can no longer trust," said Deaver. "You'll be cordial to them but keep your distance when possible until the mission."

"What about String?" she asked. "Why can't I trust String?"

"He's using you my dear," said Gibson. "But don't worry, you'll show him just what you're made of when you help us pull this off."

"Okay," she said as if in a trance.

The two men filled Caitlin in on their plans and her part in them. They injected her with several other mind altering drugs before completing their task.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Deaver. "I know I've seen it work before but she's rather attached to the Hawke brothers and Santini. How do we know she'll actually turn on them?"

"Don't worry sir," he replied. "I've done this before and it's always worked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Caitlin woke up the next morning she felt surprisingly refreshed. She didn't recall the events of the previous night. After meeting with the group for breakfast, she signed up for a personal meeting with lucid dream coach so she could get a handle on the nightmares she'd been having. She felt fortunate to get the first meeting of the day with him.

The coach took her into a private meeting room that had two couches and several chairs. Caitlin sat on one of the couches and Lawson sat in one of the chairs. Caitlin was relieved that he didn't sit with her on the couch. For some reason he made her nervous and she couldn't quite figure out why.

"So, why is it that you are interested in learning about lucid dreams," he asked her.

"I guess it's mainly because of the nightmares I've been having," she replied. "In each on, my boyfriend dies…" her voice trailed off a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "I was just thinking that he's not really my boyfriend anymore. Things have changed. But I still hate these nightmares."

"Okay then," he replied. "I'll give you some insight on what lucid dreams are and some things you can do to have them. Many people report having their nightmares end altogether once they learn this method."

Caitlin smiled. "That would be great. Until last night, I haven't had a good night sleep in weeks."

"Don't worry," said Deaver who was secretly listening in from another room. "You'll sleep like a baby once you leave here and you'll be praising us for the cure."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air, the guys were busy preparing for a stunt they had to do the next morning. It had now been four days since Caitlin left for the seminar and they were anxious for her to return the next evening.

"I sure hope she feels better when she gets back," said Dom. "It's not the same without her around here."

"I know what you mean," replied String. "I really miss her. Of course, I've been missing her a lot lately."

Dom put his arm around String's shoulder. "I know it's hard. She's been through a lot the past several months. You just need to have some patience."

String shook his head. "Why do I feel like she's continuing to punish me for what I did?"

After listening to the exchange, Saint John finally spoke up. "Come on now, you know that's not true. I'm just getting to know Cait better now and even I know she's not the vindictive type."

"You're right," said String. "She's not. But, something is going on with her and I wish I knew what it was. I wish she'd talk to me."

"That might be the place to start," said Saint John. "Tell her you just want to talk. Avoid pressuring her to come back to the cabin. Maybe she'll open up as to what is really going on with her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Since it was late, Caitlin didn't go back to Santini Air after she left the seminar. Instead she headed back to her and Saint John's apartment. She was surprised when all the guys were there to greet her. She cringed when everyone gave her a hug. Being around them suddenly didn't feel right and she couldn't quite understand why.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you all here," she said softly. "What's the occasion?"

"You are," replied String. "We all missed you. We brought dinner. I hope that's okay."

Caitlin recalled that she was told to be cordial. "Sure," she said. "I am pretty hungry. I didn't feel like stopping on the drive back to get anything."

"Great," said Dom as he pulled out the plates and began helping Saint John dish out the food. "So, tell us about the seminar. Did it help?"

Caitlin tried to smile. "Actually it helped a lot, she replied. "I slept better the last two nights then I have in weeks. Going there was the best thing that I could have ever done. I'd recommend it to anyone."

"That's great," said String. "How about we get together for dinner tomorrow night, just to the two of us and discuss it further."

Caitlin wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't understand why she was having such mixed feelings about him. She was told not to get to close to anyone. "Why can't I remember the problem I'm having with him?" she thought to herself. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Cait?" asked String again. "Is tomorrow night okay with you?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "I just got back and I would really just like to lie around and read some in order to relax."

String felt dejected. He stood up and walked out onto the patio of the apartment.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Caitlin told the others. "I wish he'd just give me a little space." She finally realized that this was what she'd forgotten. She recalled that she had wanted him to give her space to get herself together. "Why doesn't he understand," she thought. "Was he using me?" When that thought cropped into her brain she shuddered. "Why do I think that?"

Caitlin suddenly felt her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't understand where she would get the idea he was using her but she was beginning to be convinced that it was true.

Saint John went out on the patio to talk to String as Caitlin and Dom finished their dinner.

"Don't get discouraged," said Saint John. "She'll come around."

"When?" asked String. "The more time that passes, the harder this is getting. I feel like I'm losing her for good and I don't know what to do about it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the Dream Center Deaver was pacing nervously around his office hoping the plan that he set into motion was going to work.

"Relax," said Gibson. "She'll be calling in no time. I promise. Our insiders say that it's almost ready."

"I have to say that was genius on your part Gibson," replied Deaver. "I'm amazed at the fact that you put that suggestion into her head."

"Yep," he replied. "When she meets with Archangel and he mentions your soon to be prize possession, it will trigger another nightmare for her. She'll do as instructed and call her lucid dream coach."

"And she'll unknowingly pass on the information of when and where it's going to be transported," continued Deaver. "I'm so excited I can't stand it. Archangel will regret the day he got rid of me. Soon, I will be the one with the power and he won't be able to stop me."

"We just need to hope that she'll betray them all in the end," said Gibson. "Without her help, we'll have nothing. It won't matter if we know when they're moving it. She's the key to this all."

"That she is," said Deaver. "Let's just hope we've planted enough negative feelings so that she will want to do it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

The next morning, Caitlin showed up to work as normal but the others couldn't help but notice that she seemed to keep her distance from them. She was cordial as always. She spent the morning organizing and filing away the mound of paperwork on Dom's desk. String watched her as at times she seemed so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even notice what was going on around her.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" he asked while trying not to evoke the negativity he felt the night before.

"Oh sure, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm almost done with this and then I'm going to start on that file cabinet that I've been meaning to get sorted out for awhile now."

"Okay," was all he said in return as he went back to working on the engine he was helping Dom with.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so focused," said Dom. "Maybe going to that place was a great idea."

String shook his head. "Don't you think she seems different?" he asked. "I know we've been having some issues but it seems like something else is going on with her. I just can't put my finger on it but after her reaction last night I'm not going to ask."

"Well, maybe I can talk to her," said Dom. "I tell you what, after lunch while she's working on the files I'll go in and see what I can find out."

"I guess it's worth a shot," replied String as he quickly turned and saw Michael's limo pulling up to the hangar. "But then again, something tells me we may have other plans."

_*I promise you'll learn what the prize possession is in the next chapter if you haven't figured it out yet._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dom and String went up to meet Michael as he got out of the limo. Caitlin and Saint John came out of the back offices. Caitlin couldn't help but suddenly be drawn to him. "Something important is about to happen," she thought to herself.

"What's going on Michael?" asked String. "I thought you were on vacation."

Michael frowned. "I was but something more pressing came up," he said as he sat down in front of the small office desk. "I have an assignment for you."

"Well, why else would you be here?" asked Dom. "What is it?"

"There have been rumblings about the security of the President," he replied. "Of course, the President wants the best protection out there and that happens to be Airwolf."

"You know we're not in the babysitting business," replied String. "That's not the kind of work we do or have time for."

"Of course," replied Michael. "This is why our people have been working fervently on this."

Archangel handed String and Dom each a photo. Caitlin couldn't help but look over Dom's shoulder to see what they were looking at.

"You created another Airwolf?" asked String. "Don't you think after what happened in the past that this could be a big mistake?"

"Yeah, I've thought that," replied Michael. "But this is a request from the president and will be used by his people only."

"So what do you need us to do?" asked Dom.

"I need one of you to fly it to Washington and the others to follow as escort just in case," he replied.

"I'll fly it," said Caitlin.

String shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Caitlin," he replied.

"What, you don't think I can handle it?" she asked while growing angry. "You know I'm competent enough to fly her. I don't see why I can't do it."

"I'm fine with it," replied Michael. "Hawke, I'd feel better having you in the original Airwolf in case there is a need for protection. They weapons system in the new Airwolf still has a few bugs to be worked out."

"Fine," said String. "We'll do it your way Caitlin. But, Saint John rides with you."

"Sounds good to me," replied Caitlin with a smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening Caitlin headed to bed with mixed feelings. Something didn't feel right to her. There was something she needed to do but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She avoided Saint John when they got home by grabbing something to eat and taking it to her room. She pulled out a book and read before drifting off to sleep.

Caitlin found herself sitting on the dock at the String's cabin. She let her feet dangle off of the end as she watched the beautiful colors in the sky fade away into the night. String walked up behind her and sat down beside her.

"It's a beautiful night," he said as he reached over and kissed her.

Caitlin pulled away from him. "What did you do?" she asked. "Why can't I trust you anymore?"

I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "Come on, let's go inside."

"No," she said. "I can't. I can't go with you anymore. Can't you see it's all over?"

String pulled Caitlin up onto her feet and hugged her tightly. "No, I'll never let you go," he replied. "You can run but I'll find you."

Before Caitlin could reply, a large explosion hit the peer throwing them both into the water. When she came to the surface she could hardly breathe. Looking around her, String and the dock had both disappeared.

"No!" she screamed as she quickly woke and sat up in her bed.

Caitlin felt herself shaking. "I thought these nightmares were over," she said to herself as she reached into the nightstand and pulled out the business card of her lucid dream coach. "I think I'd better call him in the morning."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning Deaver and Gibson met after Caitlin had called her coach about her recent nightmare.

"She called," said Gibon. "But, we have a problem. She'll be flying it but they insisted that Saint John Hawke go along with her."

"That will be a slight problem," replied Deaver. "But, it just means that we need to come up with a way to dispose of him beforehand. We don't want him with her when she delivers our Airwolf to us and obviously he'll try to stop her."

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Gibson. "They take possession of the new Airwolf tomorrow night."

"You just leave it to me," replied Deaver. "I'll make sure that Saint John Hawke will not be able to get anywhere near my new machine. Ms. O'Shannessy will deliver my new baby to me all on her own. I just wish I could be there to see the look on Archangel's face when he finds out."

_I will try to get one more chapter up tonight. After that I won't have computer access until Sunday night so there will be a delay in updates._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next evening, String got an urgent call from Caitlin. "String, the hospital just called," she said. "Saint John has been in some kind of accident on his motorcycle."

"Is he okay?" asked String.

"They wouldn't give me any information besides what hospital they were taking him to," she replied. "It seems that he's on Michael's list to be taken to the Firm's clinic upon any medical emergencies."

"Okay, I'm on my way," he replied as he grabbed his shirt and headed out of the cabin.

Caitlin met Dom and String at the clinic. Michael was waiting for them when they got there.

"How is he Michael?" String asked abruptly.

"Calm down Hawke," he replied. "Saint John will be fine. He has a few broken ribs and a slight concussion. It could have been worse."

"What happened?" asked Dom.

"He said someone cut him off making a last minute turn," replied Michael. "The driver was some young woman. She was cited and released."

"When can we see him?" asked String.

"In a few minutes," said Archangel. "He'll be here a few days so it looks like he won't be able to accompany Caitlin on your trip tomorrow."

"That's fine," replied Caitlin. "I can manage."

String frowned. "I don't like it but I guess we don't have a choice now."

A few minutes later, the group was allowed to go and see Saint John. He looked pale and had scrape marks on both of his hands where he hit the pavement.

"Well, you've certainly looked better," teased String while trying to lighten the mood.

"How do you feel?" asked Dom.

"I've felt better," replied Saint John. "That young girl nearly took me out. She was too busy listening to her music to pay me any attention. I'm just lucky I was wearing a helmet."

"Thank God for that," replied Dom.

Caitlin was quiet during the whole exchange. She wanted so badly to slink out of the room but felt obligated to be there.

"I guess we'll be heading out tomorrow without you," said String. "I'm sorry we can't stay long. We need to get going now. You take care and get some rest."

Saint John smiled. "I'll be just fine," he replied. "See you in a few days."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Well, it's done," said Deaver. "My cousin's daughter did a great job at taking out Saint John Hawke. Remind me to send her something special for her effort."

"Okay," replied Gibson. "So, what's next?"

"They pick up my Airwolf in the morning and head to Washington," replied Deaver. "Caitlin will take control shortly after and she'll bring it right here to me."

"I just hope the rest of your plan works," said Gibson. "It's a big risk we're taking. Stringfellow Hawke could decide to shoot her down or follow her here."

Deaver laughed. "Believe me," he replied. "I did a lot of research and a lot of planning for this. I think I know Mr. Hawke pretty well. I'll get my Airwolf."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Caitlin met String and Dom at Santini Air. She rode with them to the lair where they took her to meet up with Michael and the new Airwolf. As they approached the meeting place Caitlin's eyes lit up.  
"Wow," she said. "Look at that. It's interesting that they made that one blue and white. It's beautiful."

"Beautiful and dangerous," replied Dom. "I don't know why but another Airwolf makes me nervous."

"Me too," said Hawke.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it," relied Caitlin. "Why should you have the only one?"

String turned and stared at Dom. He was shocked at Caitlin's glib comment.

"Cait, have you forgotten what happened with Airwolf Two?" asked String. "It's just not safe to have another Airwolf out there. Who knows who might get a hold of it."

"Well, this one is for the President so I don't see the problem," she replied as she got out and met up with Michael.

After getting several instructions on the new aircraft from Archangel, Caitlin climbed in and started her up. "Amazing," she said to herself. "Well, here goes nothing."

Things seemed to be going smoothly for the first hour of flight. Caitlin was getting acclimated to the new Airwolf as she followed behind String and Dom. When String updated her on the coordinates she was to take next, something inside her seem to snap. She found herself altering her destination and her mood changed.

"Caitlin, you're off course," said Dom. "Where are you going?"

When Caitlin didn't answer, String turned around and began to follow her. In return, she changed course again.

"This isn't some kind of game Cait," said String. "Take the coordinates Dom gave you now."

"No," she finally replied. "This Airwolf isn't going to Washington. It's going to my new boss."

"Your new what?" asked String. "What are you talking about?"

"You were right," she said. "It is dangerous to have another Airwolf out there but I'm taking it someone who has a right to it."

"Caitlin, turn that thing around right now or else," demanded String.

"Or else what?" asked Caitlin. "I'm not going to fight you. My weapons still have a few bugs. What, are you actually going to blow me out of the sky? I guess that would prove that Mr. Deaver is right about you."

"Deaver?" asked String. "So that's what this is all about. Caitlin, I can't let that aircraft get into the hands of someone like that. Land that thing now."

"String, what the hell is going on?" asked Dom. "You know she can't be in her right mind."

"I know Dom but there's not a damn thing I can do about," replied String. "We can't let Deaver get that aircraft."

"I'm not going to land it String," said Caitlin. "And, as we speak, Deaver has Saint John. He said he'll kill him if you follow me. So, you don't have a choice but to turn around and go home."

"I can't do that Caitlin," String said somberly. "I can't."

"String," said Dom sadly. "No."

String lowered the shield on his helmet and targeted Caitlin's aircraft. His finger lightly touched the button as he prepared to launch his weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back from my vacation! After stepping away from the story for a few days, I've decided to take it in a slightly different direction than originally planned. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest! :o) I should have at least a chapter a day from here on out._

**Chapter 7**

The seconds that went by seemed like an eternity to Dom who held his breath and watched. String finally moved his finger off of the button, raised his helmet shield and quickly veered off in the opposite direction of Caitlin.

Dom let out the breath he was holding and closed his eyes. "Thank God," he said softly.

String turned and looked at him briefly before responding. "Caitlin and Saint John's lives are worth more to me than any machine," he said. "We'll get it from Deaver later. Right now, we need to get back to Michael and figure out where they may have taken it and Saint John."

String and Dom met up with Michael where they had originally picked up the new Airwolf.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Michael. "What do you mean Caitlin took off with it?"

"Your friend Deaver got to her," said String. "At this point I have no doubt it has something to do with that Dream Seminar she went to."

"What seminar?" asked Michael. "I thought you all were supposed to run things like that by me."

"Well, I thought your people were supposed to be taking care of my brother," replied String. "How the hell did they get to him in your clinic?"

Michael sighed. "We didn't know his safety was an issue," he replied. "Deaver knows the whole layout and most of the security procedures for the clinic. I'm sorry to say that it wasn't too difficult for him to get to Saint John."

"Look guys, how all this happened doesn't matter now," said Dom. "We need to figure out a way to get both of them back."

String shook his head. "I'm afraid Caitlin isn't going to come with us willingly. It's like they've brainwashed her somehow," he said.

"We do have the same drugs available as we did when Horn got to you," replied Michael.

"No way Michael," said String adamantly. "That stuff is way too dangerous and I'm not going to risk it. I'll drag her out of there kicking and screaming if I have to but your people are going to be the ones to take care of fixing what they've done to her."

"Okay, fair enough," said Michael. "I do have some good news though."

"What's that?" asked Dom.

"After the debacle with your Airwolf," he replied. "We installed a special tracking device that can't be removed in the new one. It's something we added recently so chances are Deaver wouldn't be aware of it."

"So you know where they are?" asked String.

"Yeah, believe it or not he's hiding it almost in plain sight," replied Michael. "Satellite tracked it to just two hours south of here. Of course, that worries me. He must have some kind of plan."

"I'm sure he does," said Dom. "But we have no choice in the matter.

"Just so you know," said Michael. "Deaver has some knowledge of how to fly Airwolf. All he probably needs is for Cait to teach him the rest. More than likely, he plans on flying it himself."

"Good," said String. "Then I'll take him down."

Michael shook his head. "I'd rather you not," he said. "I'm going to have enough problems explaining to the President why he doesn't have it yet. I'd prefer we not lose another one."

"I'll do what I can Michael," said String. "Deaver may not give me any other choice."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Deaver was extremely pleased when he saw Caitlin land the new Airwolf on his property. He quickly ran up to greet her. "You did a great job," he told her. "This is absolutely amazing. I'll give you a little time to rest and then I want you to take me up and teach me what I need to know to fly her."

"Okay," said Caitlin. "But It's not that easy," she said.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I have a lot more flying experience than you know."

Deaver led Caitlin back into the Dream Center. "Saint John Hawke is the last private room down the hall on the left. I would appreciate it if you go and check on him."

"What do you plan to do with him?" asked Caitlin.

"Same as you my dear," he replied. "You'll be left here on your own when I leave. However, I will compensate you for all your hard work."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I'll go and check on him. I'm not sure he'll want to see me though."

"Don't worry," replied Deaver. "He'll get over what happened. Meet me back out here in an hour."

Caitlin nodded and headed towards Saint John's room. Gibson came in just before she left.

"Why are you sending her in there?" he asked.

"It's a trust thing," said Deaver. "I want her to believe that we aren't murderers and that after she shows me what I need to know, she'll walk away."

"But that's not true," said Gibson. "You know we can't let them live."

"Of course," he replied.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin walked into Saint John's room. He was lying on a hospital type bed. Both his hands and feet were tied down to the bed. When Caitlin walked in he lifted his head up and looked at her before smiling. Caitlin smiled back and then put one finger up to her lips to keep him from speaking.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for the reviews! You guys/gals are awesome! :o)_

**Chapter 8**

Caitlin took a device out of her pocket and quickly scanned the room for cameras and bugs.

"All clear," she said as she went over to Saint John and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Saint John. "You're the one I'm concerned about."

"Don't worry," she replied. "Michael gave me the injection before I took off. Remember, it's different than what I gave String when this happened to him. It didn't take effect until just a few minutes ago. I thought I was losing my mind."

"I'm glad you're okay," he replied. "You are one brave woman to have gone through with all this. Michael owes you big time."

"What choice did I have?" she asked. ""After what they did to me, I wanted to take down these scums too. I admit I was a little weary when I first came to this center. I'm just thankful that you caught on to them sneaking into the apartment and drugging me when you did."

"I am too. But, String is going to be pretty upset that we left him out of the loop on this one," he continued.

"I know," she replied. "For a second there I thought he was really going to shoot me down." Caitlin stared at Saint John and hugged him again. "I'm glad you're okay. I hate that you had to let them hurt you for Michael's plan to work."

"Oh, I'm just glad that Deaver didn't realize that his men got me out of that clinic a little too easily," replied Saint John. "Now I just hope the rest of Michael's plan works. We need to catch Deaver and Gibson."

"Yeah, and Michael is pretty sure someone is leaking them information on his end," she replied. "I hated keeping this from String and Dom but I understand why Michael wanted to keep it just between us. String would have never let me go through with it. I just feel bad for how I treated him. I hope he understands that I really wasn't in myself."

Saint John smiled. "Don't worry," he replied. "You couldn't help the effects of the drugs they gave you. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to him."

Caitlin laughed. "I know," she said. "I have about a half hour before I meet with Deaver again. He needs me to show him how to fly the new Airwolf. I just hope I can convince him it's fully operational."

"You will and it'll all be over soon enough," said Saint John. "Michael will direct Dom and String here later this afternoon. String will take care of Deaver. It's up to us to get Gibson."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Back at the lair, Dom watched String closely as he sat and read over a file that Michael had given him. They were waiting for Archangel to call with the location of Caitlin and the others.

"What are you reading?" he asked String.

"It's a file on Deaver," he replied. "I don't understand how someone can change like he did. Did you know that he was part of the research team that created the antidote that helped me get away from Horn?"

"You're not just thinking about him changing are you?" asked Dom.

String frowned. "No, I can't keep replaying in my mind all the things that have happened with Caitlin recently," he said. "She was different before she went to that center. I can't help but believe that he somehow got to her before that."

"Makes sense," said Dom. "He's the specialist in mind control and he's ex Firm. I'm sure he found a way."

"Dom, what if the effects of what he's given her are permanent?" asked String. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

Dom put his hand on String's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "Although I'm not always found of Michael's people," he replied. "I do believe they know what they're doing. They'll take care of her. Michael will see to it."

"I hope so," String replied softly. "You know, now I can actually relate to how scared she must have been when she confronted me at Horn's compound. It scared the hell out of me when she changed course and refused to land. It was like she was a totally different person."

"I know," replied Dom. "It's taken her a long time to deal with what happened with you that day. It was hard for me too. I never expected for you to come out and shoot me."

String sighed. "Me either," He replied. "I've thought a lot about what happened there and how I felt when I finally came out from under the influence of those drugs. I think that was the moment that I knew I really loved her," he replied. "She risked her life for me. I've never known anyone so loyal."

Dom smiled. "She's pretty special. I've always known that," he replied. "Don't worry we'll get our Cait back. I'm sure of it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Back at the Dream Center, Caitlin met with Deaver as he requested. She put on her flight suit and gave him one to wear. They climbed into the new Airwolf and she began to familiarize him with all of the controls for flying and fighting combat. Once she gave him an overview, he was ready to take her up for a test flight. Caitlin instructed him on lifting off and then flying the new machine. She was amazed at what a natural he seemed to be. She realized he wasn't lying about his abilities and she wondered where he got his skills. "You might be good," she thought. "But String is better. You won't get far."

"You're a good teacher," said Deaver. "I wouldn't mind having you on my team permanently. What do you think about that?"

Caitlin gave him a fake smile. "I would love that," she lied.

"I think that can be arranged," he said. "I'm sure I can program her to be of long term use to me," he thought to himself. "She'll be a great asset."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Deaver and Caitlin returned, he gave her a private room and asked her to wait for him to come back and get her. She did as instructed, aware that String and Dom would be coming to get them soon. Deaver met with Gibson in the main hall.

"I've got some bad news," said Gibson. "Our insider at the Firm said that the new Airwolf has some kind of tracking device for security purposes. We are about to have company. I say we implement our next plan."

"I'm not surprised they'd do something like that," replied Deaver. "Michael has lost two other versions of this machine."

"What do you want to do?" asked Gibson.

"I decided I want the girl to come with us," replied Deaver. "Take her with you in the van to the safe house. I suggest sedating her first though just in case."

Gibson appeared surprised at his request. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to take Mr. Hawke up with me in Airwolf," he said. "His brother won't shoot me down with him by my side. I'll have a definite advantage."

"You want to take him with us too?" asked Gibson.

"Just until we're safe," Deaver replied. "We can dispose of him later."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saint John watched as Deaver entered his room with a syringe. "You know you can't get away with this," he told him. "My brother will come for me."

"Of course he will," replied Deaver as he plunged the needle into Saint John's arm. "But you are taking a little trip with me. There is no way your brother is going to destroy my new toy with you in it."

Saint John became drowsy. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open but the sedative quickly took effect and he passed out.

Deaver had his men take Saint John out to the new Airwolf and put him aboard. He was air born just before String and Dom met up with him and was fast on his tail.

"It's no use Deaver," String called out to him. "I'm not getting off of your tail until you land that thing. If you don't, I'll blow you out of the sky."

"No you won't," replied Deaver. "I have your brother on board. If I go down, he does too."

"Damn it," said String as he looked back at Dom. "I never figured he'd pull that one on us."

"Look, you can't get far," String told Deaver. "We'll track you where ever you go. You might as well give it up now."

Deaver laughed. "I'm not a fool Mr. Hawke. I know what you can and can't do," he replied. "I plan ahead. I'll be just fine. I can't say as much about your brother and your lady friend though.

Back at the center, Gibson went to Caitlin's room and asked her to come with him. He told her that Deaver requested that he escort her to a safer location. Caitlin hesitantly followed him. Before they got to the door, Gibson took her by surprise when he turned around and grabbed her arm. He injected a sedative into her forearm and pulled her outside with him. She felt woozy as he pushed her into the back of a van and handcuffed her. She tried to escape but it was no use. Everything around her began to spin and she passed out. Just as String and Dom were heading off Deaver, Gibson took off and headed for the interstate.

Meanwhile, Deaver was feeling pretty sure of himself. With all basis covered, he told String to back off or he would kill Saint John. String wasn't sure what to do next. He backed off slightly before watching as Deaver began to fly erratically.

"What's going on Deaver?" asked Hawke. "Did you forget how to fly?"

Inside the cockpit of the new Airwolf, Saint John had regained consciousness and struggled to overpower Deaver. The two began to fight as Deaver maliciously punched him in the ribs. After an intense battle, Saint John was finally able to overpower him and get his gun.

"String," said Saint John nearly breathless. "I have him. I'm landing now. Hurry, I can't seem to breathe."

String tried not to panic. Dom contacted Michael and gave him their location. He followed Saint John and landed beside the new Airwolf. He and Dom jumped out, guns drawn. They quickly ran up and opened the door on Deaver's side, forcing him out. Michael's men joined them immediately and took him away. String ran over and opened the door on Saint John's side of the helicopter. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Saint John while gasping for air. "He hit me in my broken ribs. I can't breathe."

String eased Saint John out of the helicopter and onto the ground as Michael came up and joined him.

"Michael can you fly him back to the clinic?" he asked. "We've got to get to Caitlin."

"Sure," replied Michael. "One of my men said they saw a black van leave the center about the same time Deaver took off. My men stormed the place. Caitlin's not there. My guess is she's in that van with Gibson. They headed towards the interstate."

"We're on it," replied String as he and Dom ran back and climbed into Airwolf.

Within minutes, Dom located the van as it was heading out of the state. "That's got to be it String," said Dom. "I don't see any other black vans in a ten mile radius."

String got closer to the van and hovered over it. He called out to the driver using the external speaker. "I need you to pull over right now," he demanded.

Upon hearing the request, Gibson sped up and veered off into another direction. String shook his head in frustration. "This guy has got to know what he's dealing with here," he said. Then he repeated his request. "You need to pull off the road immediately or I'll force you off."

To String's dismay, Gibson continued to ignore him. String took a deep breath and plunged down towards the van, causing it to swerve off of the road and overturn doing a complete roll over and ending up back on its tires. After landing Airwolf, String's heart was beating fast as he and Dom ran over to the van to check out the occupants.

"He's dead," said Dom after noticing that Gibson had broken his neck as a result of the accident.

String slid open the back door of the van and saw Caitlin lying unconscious in the back. He quickly jumped in and felt her neck for a pulse. "She's alive," he said while a wave nausea suddenly overcame him.

"Are you okay?"asked Dom as they both gently removed Caitlin from the van.

"I will be as soon as we get her to the clinic," he replied.

Dom helped String move Caitlin and put her inside Airwolf. "I think we need to find the keys to the handcuffs and get them off of her," he told String.

"No," String replied. "If she wakes up she might become combative. She would never have taken that aircraft if she were in her right mind. There's no telling what she'll do next."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caitlin's head felt heavy as she struggled to open her eyes. The sounds around her were familiar and she quickly realized that she was aboard Airwolf. She opened her eyes and turned to see String beside her. His icy stare startled her and she realized that she was handcuffed. "He doesn't know yet," she thought to herself. Caitlin didn't have the energy to explain herself to him at that moment. She ached all over. Instead, she closed her eyes and let herself drift back off to sleep.

When they got to the clinic, Michael met then with a gurney and he quickly rushed her off into one of the back rooms before coming back out to join them.

Hawke felt as if he were lost in a fog. They had gotten the new Airwolf back but at what cost? He shook his head and finally spoke up. "How's Saint John?" he asked.

"Fortunately he didn't puncture a lung," replied Michael. "He reinjured the ribs he had previously broken and they were putting pressure on his lungs. He's resting comfortably now. You can see him in a little while."

String felt his legs growing weak as he leaned against the hallway wall. "What about Caitlin?" he asked.

Michael frowned. "Come with me," he insisted. "I need to talk to you and Dom in private about something."

Michael escorted them into a small conference room and they all sat down. "What's this about Michael?" String asked. "Is Caitlin going to be okay? Are they going to be able to reverse what Deaver has done to her?"

"Relax Hawke," replied Michael. "Cait's going to be just fine."

"How do you know?" he asked. "You haven't even been back to see her."

Michael leaned back in his chair a moment before responding. He wasn't sure how to begin the conversation but he knew he needed to tell String the truth.

"This all started a few weeks ago," he replied. "Saint John saw Gibson sneaking out of Caitlin's window when he was coming home one night. He brought her here immediately and we determined they were drugging her to cause unexplained nightmares."

"What the hell are you talking about Michael?" said String. "How come we weren't told about this?"

"I'm sorry Hawke but we wanted to track Gibson and see who else was behind this," said Michael. "We eventually connected him to Deaver and the Dream Center. Caitlin agreed to continue what they started and she went there on her own accord."

"You mean she let them brainwash her?" asked Dom. "How could you let her do that?"

"I knew Deaver's studies on mind manipulation," replied Michael. "I knew we could counteract it. We figured out he wanted the new Airwolf and Caitlin along with Saint John agreed to help catch him."

"So you risked their lives and the possibility of losing another Airwolf just to catch Deaver?" asked Dom. "That was pretty risky."

"They never had the actual new Airwolf," replied Michael. "That one is merely a shell with limited abilities. Deaver knew we were working on a new one and he bought it."

Hawke was growing angry. "I nearly blew Caitlin out of the sky for a worthless piece of machinery?" he asked. "Not to mention she nearly lost her mind."

Michael stood up and walked over to the conference room windows. "Caitlin knew it was a fake," he said. "I gave her the drugs to counteract what they had given her before she took off," he said. "It was slow acting and was much safer than what she had given you when Horn had you under his influence. Within an hour she should have been free of any drugs they gave her. I suspect she is just suffering from the repercussions of the accident now."

String shook his head. He got up and stormed out of the conference room. Dom followed behind him. "Now String," said Dom. "Calm down. It's all over with now and everything's okay."

"Is it?" asked String. "I can't believe that Caitlin and Saint John kept this from me."

Michael came up behind them and overheard the comment. "They had no choice," he said. "We insisted. We had an insider in the Firm and we had to figure out who they were. We weren't sure if they had Santini Air bugged or not and we wanted to limit the amount of people who knew we were on to Deaver."

String stared at Michael. "There's more to it isn't there?" he asked.

Michael sighed. "Yes, Caitlin didn't think you'd approve of her involvement in this and she didn't want to argue with you over it."

"So she just pushed me away and made me think she didn't want to have anything to do with me instead?" he asked. "I can't believe this."

"And you did the very same thing last year when you pushed her away to go on the mission to Mexico," said Michael. "Only she was led to believe you were dead. How is this any different?"

String didn't answer Michael. Instead he stormed out of the clinic. Once again Dom followed him out. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to get some air," replied String. "Look, I'm going to take the Lady back to the lair and head to the cabin. Tell Saint John I'll call him later."

"And Cait?" asked Dom.

String shook his head. "I don't know Dom," he replied. "I don't know."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Four days later, String found himself lying around the cabin. He had no energy to get up or do anything. Depression over recent events had set in and he didn't know what to do about it. He slumped down in an oversized chair that faced the front door of the cabin and put his feet up on the coffee table. When he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter, he didn't bother to move. Instead, he just stared at the front door, waiting for it to open.

To his surprise Caitlin opened the door carrying two large suitcases. She sat them down just inside the room and shut the door behind her. He stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" he gruffly. "Why do you have your suitcases here?"

Caitlin put her hands on her hips. "You told me you wanted me to move back in with you," she said firmly. "So, here I am."

"What makes you think that the offer still stands," he said sarcastically.

Caitlin stared at him for a moment and then walked over to him and plopped herself into his lap.

"The fact that I know you still love me," she said softly as she leaned over him and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away when he didn't respond to her. He just sat and stared at her.

"And," she continued. "I love you with all my heart and I miss being here with you."

String's scowl quickly turned to a smile. "That's all I wanted to hear," he said as he pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Welcome home," he said as he stood up and pulled her towards the loft stairs.

"Wait," she said as she heard the rain begin to hit the roof of the cabin. "I have a better idea."

"What's that?" asked Hawke as Caitlin pulled him outside into the rain.

"Oh, let's just say I had this dream about you," she replied with a laugh.

**The End**


End file.
